When alcohol is ingested excessively, acute and chronic poisoning symptoms are often observed. Hence, various studies have conventionally been made in search of specific medicines for preventing intoxication, accelerating sobering-up, and preventing alcoholism. In particular, various substances including very traditional ones have been proposed for preventing intoxication and accelerating sobering-up.
For example, fructose, which is contained in fruits in large amounts, glucose, Kaki persimmon fruit extract, organic acids, sodium acetate, yeast cells, ω6 unsaturated fatty acids, carnitine chloride, Panax japonicus, Eleutherococcus senticosus, and the like have been proposed so far as agents for preventing intoxication or preventing getting sick from drinking.
Moreover, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a composition for inhibiting alcohol absorption, comprising a dried product of sake lees obtained by brewing of sake. Patent Literature 2 discloses an agent for inhibiting alcohol absorption, comprising caffeine as an active ingredient. Patent Literature 3 discloses an agent for inhibiting alcohol absorption, comprising at least one of glycosides in which the sapogenin is oleanolic acid, glycosides in which the sapogenin is presenegenin, glycosides in which the sapogenin is hederagenin, and glycosides in which the sapogenin is protoescigenin. Patent Literature 4 discloses a beverage for inhibiting elevation of blood alcohol concentration, comprising glycerol as an active ingredient for inhibiting elevation of blood alcohol concentration. Patent Literature 5 discloses a composition for suppressing elevation of blood alcohol concentration, comprising a basic amino acid or a salt thereof as an active ingredient. Patent Literature 6 discloses a composition for improving blood alcohol metabolism, comprising as an active ingredient a peptide mixture which is obtained by enzymatically degrading soybean protein and which has an average molecular weight of 500 to 15000. Patent Literature 7 discloses an agent for controlling absorption and metabolism of alcohol, comprising a processed soybean product as an active ingredient. Patent Literature 8 discloses a composition for a food or beverage which is intended to decrease blood alcohol concentration, comprising a fermentation product obtained by fermentation of brown sugar as an ingredient.
However, only a few of the above-described conventional technologies have been put into practical use, because the effects of the technologies are insufficient, or the administration as beverage is difficult.